


Childhood.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: John thinks about the past with his best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider
Series: February Prompts. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Childhood.

_ John laughed and laughed, his stomach aching while his best friend stayed silent, sounding completely unimpressed but to be fair, Dave always sounded unimpressed in situations like these. Always stoic and cool… except for right now. _

_ “Oh god! Oh god! Say Mississippi! Please Dave, I beg of you, please say Mississippi!” John begged, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, wanting to hear Dave say it. _

_ “....... Mississipp-” Dave was cut off by Johns loud, obnoxious laughter again, the teen unable to contain his glee. _

_ “Oh my god! This stuff is just unfortunate! Now you have a Texan accent AND braces! Holy cow, Dave! You sound ridiculous!” John wheezed, wiping a stray tear from his eye then using his finger to play with the cord connecting to phone up to the wall. “Do you know when you’re gonna get ‘em off?” _

_ “They didn’t say shit! They just slapped this crap on me and told me to fuck off! Egbert, my mouth motherfuckin’  _ **_hurts._ ** _ ” Dave complained, his voice a bit staticy on the other side of the phone. _

_ “Eat some ice or something! I think your mouth is swollen or something because there’s no way you’re gonna sound like this for like at least a year!” _

_ “A year?! Fuck dude, I can’t wear this shit for a year! It’s nasty! I look so uncool. But the doc said the lisp would fuck off around a week or so, I just gotta get used to wearing it.” Dave grumbled, no doubt messing with his new braces. _

_ “I think braces look kinda cute! I dunno, it adds some extra color!”John chirped, rocking back and forth a bit, feeling kinda bored just standing that. “Did you get cool colors on ‘em?” _

_ “Uh… I got red ones..” Dave mumbled but he was near impossible to decipher. _

_ “Speak up! With the accent, the braces AND the mumbling, you sound like you’re speaking a whole new language really quietly!” John commented, frowning a bit. _

_ “Fine, fine! I got fuckin’ red bands, you happy? Shall I go into extreme detail to describe my entire decision making process? Want me to send you the exact color swatch so you can fucking match with these shit lickers? Want me to perhaps write you a beautiful poem about my fucking braces? Oh metal, in my mouth-” _

_ Before Dave could continue, John groaned loudly. “Oh! My! God! Shut uuuuuuuup!” John complained, a huge smile still on his face. Dave still sounded absolutely ridiculous. “You’re ranting isn’t cute anymore, it’s just freaky! I can barely understand a word you’re saying!”  _

_ Instead of snark, there was a long stretch of silence on Daves side, making John worry a bit. _

_ “.. Dave…?” John questioned at around thirty seconds of silence, frowning. “Jeez, did my dumb phone give out?” _

_ “Oh, uh, nah, I’m” Dave cleared his throat loudly which sounded gross as fuck. “Im here, just got distracted.” _

_ “Oh, great! Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you-” _

John smiled at his bestest friend in the entire world, leaning on him lightly. “Remember when you got braces…?” He asked quietly, watching Dave's every facial movement.

“Oh god.” Dave groaned, making John laugh. “Don’t fucking remind me of that shit! We could barely talk to each other over the phone because you kept making fun of me and you couldn’t understand a word I was fuckin’ saying!”

“Dave, we were talking over a house phone, miles away from each other, you had an accent I had only heard in movies AND a lisp! Of course I made fun of you and didn’t understand a single thing!” John joked, lightly shoving Dave who shoved back.

“God, it was fucking horrible. Remember when you said braces were cute? Shit boosted my confidence outta the fuckin’ wazoo but dude, when you said that, I fuckin’ died. Someone coulda stabbed me right then and there and I would not react, I was fucking entranced. Shit was dumb but good for a first biwakeing.”

“Awhh! You looooved me! You wanted to be gay with me! You wanted to maaaaaarry me!” John teased, giggling when Dave shoved him again.

John had missed this. He missed being dumb kids. He missed his childhood and his dad but.. Life was still good. He still had his best friend with him and they still made fun of each other. Sometimes, he wished he could go back in time and be the cute, chubby kid he used to be but.. He prefered being an adult. He got to hang out with his best friends whenever he wanted, he could fix his own meals, he had so much freedom.. Yeah, dad was gone but.. His dad would be proud of the man he’s become.

“At least I didn’t look at furry porn as a kid.”

“Dave!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i mean like yah this is short but its better than nothing :)


End file.
